gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Rádió reklámok San Andreas
A rádióműsorokat különböző reklámok szakítják meg. !! Fordítás alatt !! Abbigo Brokerage and Pawn Fájl:GTASACom01_Abbigo_Brokerage_And_Pawn.ogg Abbigo Alkusz és Zálogház Érdekesség: a PetStuffers reklámjának a zenéje hallható Férfi: Ahogy a dámajátékban úgy az életben is néha rosszat lépsz és átugranak. Ha rossz lépést tettél és gyorsan kell a pénz, itt vagyunk, hogy tőkét kovácsoljunk belőle. Néhány ember végzete, hogy ugyanazt a rossz döntést hozza meg újra meg újra. De nincs baj! Ez rendben van! Mit ér a vagyon és az élet kincsei, ha nem tudod beváltani őket egy önként vállalt krízisben? Az Abbiogo Alkusz és Zálogház biztosítja a pénzt bármilyen termékre, amire csak a kezed rá tudod tenni. Csak hozd be a kötvényedet, ékszert, elektronikai eszközt, lőszert, szemetet, járművet, szerszámokat, házimozit, gyereket, kondigépet. érmegyűjteményt, esetleg a lépedet, a májadat vagy a vesédet - és mi máris adjuk a pénzt. Végül is, néhány szokás sok pénzbe kerül. Nem kell tulajdonosi lap. Mi a legalapvetőbb cserét ajánljuk: terméket pénzért. Bármit megveszük, beleértve a méltóságodat is. Abbiogo Alkusz és Zálogház. American Bank of Los Santos Fájl:GTASACom02_American_Bank_Of_Los_Santos.ogg Érdekesség: a Little Lacy Surprise reklámjának a zenéje hallható. Nő: Nézd! Hendersonéknak új kerítése van! Férfi: Á, kit érdekel? Swingerek! Nő: Én is új kerítést akarok! Férfi: Két éve csináltunk újat, amikor a szüleidet megölték! Nő: Új kerítést akarok! Ennyi! Többet nem fekszem le veled! Nő 2: Lakáskölcsön gyorsan? Az American Bank of Los Santosnál segítünk, hogy megkapja a kölcsönt, ami könnyebbé teszi az életét. Megmutatjuk, hogy látsszon gazdagabbnak, és legyen szegényebb! Az otthonod a fedezet - pontosan mire tartogatod? Most akarod magad megmutatni a világnak, nem húsz év múlva! Csak akkor kockázatos, ha pénzzavarba kerül, vagy gazdasági változás áll be - de ez nem valószínű! Tudjuk, hogy a kertvárosban élni állandó versengés, ahol az embert a ház előtti gyep és bejáró alapján ítélik meg. Nő 2: EGy dzsungelszobát szeretne hintaágyal és nyolcfős jakuzzival? Hívja a American Bank of Los Santost! Most, hogy a gyerekek kiköltöztek és megvan a saját drogproblémájuk, ideje beépíteni egy luxus márvány bárpultot, így lerészegedhet az oztthonában is! American Bank of Los Santos. Az álmokhoz pénz kell - miért aggódna a holnapért, ha ma alkalmatlannak tűnik? Ammu-Nation Fájl:GTASACom03_Ammu-Nation.ogg Üvegcsörömpölés Nő '(''ijedten): A családom! Fegyvere van! '''Férfi: Valaki betört az Ön otthonába. Mit tesz most? Hívja a 911-et? A rendőrségnek átlagosan 35 percbe kerül, míg reagálnak egy 911 hívásra. Ezalatt a betörő magáévá teszi az Ön feleségét, elszív egy cigarettát, megfordítja a feleségét és megy vele még egy kört. Ne hagyja, hogy a legrosszabb megtörténjen Önnel! Létfontosságú, hogy megvédje magát! Tegye ezt a hazafias módon! Fegyverropogás, robbanások, háttérben a tengerészgyalogosok himnusza Férfi 2: Így van! Az Ammu-Nationnél megvan minden, amire szüksége lehet, hogy megvédje családját a liberális társadalom gonoszaitól. Fix és rögzített, vállra vehető gépfegyverek. Aknavetők! Föld-levegő, és minden fajta hőkövető rakéták! És hogy ünnepeljük az Öbölháborút, megérkeztek a rózsaszín és kék világító lövedékek, hogy a sötétben is megvédhesse családját! Kezdje a szabad hetét a Hangulatba Hozó Hétfővel, kettőt-egy áráért csonkolás, bombázás, akna hatástalanítás akciónkkal! Öbölháború szindrómája van? Tíz dolcsit engedünk minden gépfegyver kölcsönzés árából! Hé, ha szereted a családod, BIZONYÍTSD - fegyverrel. Ammu-Nation - védi az Ön jogait! Robbanás Blotto’s :Érdekesség: ezek az eszközök mind az otthoni droghasználathoz valók... Blotto’s (Liszt és kanál) Fájl:GTASACom04_Blotto's_-1_(Flour_And_Spoon).ogg Nő: Áhh! Nem tudom kiszedni a lisztet! Férfi: Mi a baj megint? Nő: Kell valami, hogy kiszedjem a lisztet, hogy megcsinálhassam ezeket a ici-pici miniatűr palacsintákat. Férfi: Mit szólsz ehhez? Nő: Hű, egy pici kanál! De aranyos! Hol vetted? Férfi: Természetesen a Blotto’s-ban. Férfi 2: Blotto’s. Konyhafelszerelés minden mennyiségben. Főzne valamit útközben? Jöjjön és próbálja ki hordozható felszeretéseinket. Blotto’s - örömmé varázsoljuk a napi rutint. ---- Blotto’s (Penge és tükör) Fájl:GTASACom05_Blotto's_-2_(Razor And Mirror).ogg Férfi: Áhh! Ez egy örökkévalóságig tart! Nő: Ó, drágám, mi a baj? Férfi: Nem tudom levakarni ezt a festéket a tükörről Nő: Ó, tessék, drágám. Ezzel próbáld. Férfi: Wow! Egy arany borotvapenge! Alig várom, hogy megmutassam a srácoknak! Hol vetted? Nő: Természetesen a Blotto’s-ban! Férfi 2: Aranybevonatú borotvapenge. Zsebtükrök. Semmi sem lehet megfelelőbb egy keményen dolgozó, jól borotvált férfi számára. A Blotto’s-nál megvan minden kellék az élet minden területére. És ha cukorbeteg vagy csak szeretne orvosi felszereléssel játszani, ugorjon be a Blotto's hétvégi "Lőjük-be!" kiárusítására! Blotto’s - örömmé varázsoljuk a napi rutint. ---- Blotto’s (Ezüst szívószál) Ezüst szívószál Nő: Nagyon szeretem szívószállal inni a szódát. De fémből valót akarok, ami nem korrodálódik. Férfi: Yo, ezt kapd ki: itt egy ezüstös! Nő: Azta! Egy ezüst szívószál! Hol vetted? Férfi: A Blotto’s-ban, cicus! Férfi' '''2: A Blotto’s-ban megtalál minden hasznos kelléket. Oregánót kell törnie a konyhában? Próbálja ki oregánódarálóinkat! Blotto’s - örömmé varázsoljuk a napi rutint. Bouche Cologne Bouche Cologne '''Férfi': Az élet nem a pénzről vagy a munkáról szól. Amiről szól, az a barátok, egy jó kocsi és megdugni annyi nőt, amennyit csak lehetséges. Ezért választottam a Bouche Kölnit. A "kölni" (cologne) név Agrippina római császárnőre vezethető vissza, aki bárkivel lefeküdt. Tudom - én is megtettem. És veled is lefeküdnék. Ó, Istenem, imádom magam. Jó szagom van! Nő: Bouche kölni. Ússzon a spermája! Carcer City Carcer City Carcer City többször is megjelenik a GTA sorozatban, pl. itt játszódik a GTA III nyitójelenete, ahol Catalina bankot rabol. A Rockstar másik játéka, a "Manhunt" is itt játszódik. Brit nő: Elege van a napfényből és a jó időből? Igazi amerikai vakációra vágyik? Látogassa meg egy rozsdás korona ékkövét, Carcer Cityt. Egy igazi férfi vakációja. A nemzet büszkesége van Carcer Cityben. Acél, jég és nyomor. Töltsön el egy romantikus éjszakát a lángoló folyó fényében. Nézzen igazi férfiakat, akik elvesztik a munkájukat és küzdenek a speciális "Zárjuk a malmot" túránkon. Jöjjön és nézze meg, milyen fából faragtak minket. Ez az igazi Amerika: részeg, büszke, munkanélküli és mérges. Hallgassa a sas (USA jelkép) szavát - Carcer Cityben. Erről szól az ország szíve. Castrodone Fájl:GTASACom09_Castradon.ogg Nő 1: Váó, nézd azt a pasit!! Nő 2: Igen, akár most megtenném vele.. Nő 1: Igen, én is. Bárcsak ne lenne kopasz! Nő 3: Talán nem tudja, de ez minden férfival megtörténik, minden nap legalább kétszer. Ha kopaszodik, lehet, hogy búcsút mondhat a szexnek. Még ha 16 éves is, és a feje tele hajjal, a nők megérzik, hogy kopaszodni fog. És ez baj. Nézünk szembe a tényekkel: a nők utálják a kopasz embereket, kivéve a kosarasokat. Mi okozza a kopaszodást? Ne értse félre, de a válasz odalent van. Kopasz, és azt akarja, hogy ön is az legyen. Egy részben tudományos tanulmány alapján orvosok megállípították, hogy a kopaszodást a tesztoszteron túltengése okozza. Legyünk őszinték - kinek kell tesztoszteron? A tudomány elhozta önnek a Castrodonet. A Castrodone megöli a tesztoszteront termelő mirigyeket, így megvédi haját és a szexuális életét. Már napok múlva nagy változást tapasztalhat. Máshogy fog kinézni, és máshogy fogja érezni magát. Ha meg akarja előzni, hogy a kimondhatatlan megtörténjen Önnel, használjon Castrodonet. Ne feledje: a kopaszság magánnyal jár. Figyelmeztetés: (gyorsan olvasva) hátrányosan befolyásolhatja a vezetési időt, térkép olvasást, otthon javítási készségeket. Emellett időszakos hangulatváltozást, kiárusítás-függőséget, arcfestést és menstruációt okozhat. Cavern of Sorrow Fájl:GTASACom10_The_Cavern_Of_Sorrow.ogg Dungeons & Dragons paródia Anya: Mikey, hol vagy? Mikey: Hah, nem láthatsz, mert rajtam van a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyem! Anya: Oh Mikey, ne rajzolj pentagrammokat az ajtókra! Klasszikus zene - ez megy a Hampshire Nannies reklám alatt is. Bemondó: Cavern of Sorrow! Férfi: A fantasy játék, ami végigsöpör az országon. Cavern of Sorrow. Ismerd meg izgalmas történelmünket és szórakozz! Fiú 1: Egy szent harcos vagyok küldetésen. MEGÖLLEK, ha nem hiszel úgy, mint én! Fiú 2: Nem győzhetsz le, te hülye! Láthatatlan vagyok! Fiú 1: Van láthatatlanság-látó szemüvegem, barom! Lod Zad, a Varázsó adta nekem, emlékszel? A Gash Canyon-i kalandunkon? Bemondó: Cavern of Sorrow! Férfi: Gyűjtsd össze a haverokat, és legyetek részesei a történelmi kalandoknak! Fiú 2: Levágom a fejedet a kardommal! Fiú 1: Ó, csak szeretnéd! Fémnyakam van, amit a backdari Gorath adott nekem, amikor Gorhtback Poklában jártunk! Van ott nyolc feleségem, 47 gyerekem és egyéb kapcsolataim. Fiúk '''(együtt): Cavern of Sorrow! '''Férfi: Nem csak egy játék, különleges barátok titkos társasága. Megtalálod Szomorúság Barlangját (Cavern of Sorrow)? Vagy az talál meg téged? Bemondó: Cavern of Sorrow! Celebrate with cake A feleség Celebrate With Cake 2 (Wife) Nő: Mindennél jobban szeretem a férjemet. Férfi: Ezért is lepődtem meg, amikor a szomszéd tinivel találtam az ágyban. Nő: Most már csak a mának élek. Nem tudtam, mim van, amíg majdnem el nem vesztettem. Most hűséges vagyok, és egy éve nem szakítottam meg egy terhességet sem! Már nem zavar a súlyom, így többet lehet belőlem, szeretni. Azt mondják, Amerika egyre kövérebb. De ha te vagy az első, ideje ünnepelni! És miért ne ünnepelnénk sütivel? Minden nap! Nő '''2 (énekel): Ünnepelj sütivel! ---- Celebrate with cake (A fiú) Celebrate With Cake 1 (Son) '''Anya: Mindennél jobban szeretem a gyermekeimet Fiú: Ezért tart anyu krónikusan elhízottan - így nem futok el. Anya: Itt jön a képbe a süti. A nővérem fia 18 évesen elszökött hazulról. Teljesen összetört az anya szíve. Így én és a kis Joshua minden napot sütivel ünneplünk. Számomra ő az első, és tudja. Nem szökik el sehova. Miért ne ünnepeljünk sütivel? Mindennap. Nő '2 (énekel): Ünnepelj sütivel! Cluckin’ Bell Cluckin’ Bell 1 Cluckin' Bell 1 (Protesters Go To Hell) ''Cluckin’ Bell zene '''Ének: Kukurikú, ez egy nagy vállalat, Kukurikú, ne állj az utunkba. Ha tüntetsz, a franca elmehetsz, itt a Clucking Bell ideje. Az ipari farmertől a te asztalodra, a csirke élete egy szomorú lét Vegyszerrel telenyomva - mi a franc... Csirke: még a mellem is megdagad Ének: Hormonnal tömjük hogy hízzanak, Legalább nincs több patkány a toll alatt Szarszagú csirke, ez kell nekem, Clucking Bell, én szeretlek! Férfi: Clucking Bell! Még sosem volt ilyen finom a szenvedés! ---- Cluckin' Bell 2 Cluckin' Bell 2 (We're Psychotic) Cluckin’ Bell zene Kukurikú, lássuk hát csirke komát, Kukurikú, csapjunk egy lakomát Kilencven darabos kosár, ezt eszel Látod, ez a Cluckin' Bell A csirke egy madár egy picuri ésszel Így szerintünk fájdalmat nem is érez Gyorsítva neveljük kis fejjel, Hat szárny, negyven mell, s a gáz jöhet. Kukurikú, totál őrültek vagyunk Kukurikú, az ipari farmerség őrület Tagadtuk, míg a részvényünk le nem esett, Gyere, vár rád a Clucking Bell Férfi: Cluckin’ Bell! Ha élvezed, a csirke nem szenvedve hal meg! Commemorative Miniatures Commemorative Miniatures Megjegyzés: szó szerint "Megemlékező/Emlékeztető Miniatűrök" a neve, de inkább Történelmi Miniatűröknek fordítottam. Férfi: Ma napkelte után kimasíroztunk Fort Stutterből egy kis Creek faluba, ahol csapataink a vademberekkel harcoltak. Lelőttük őket, mint a kutyákat. Nő: Édesem! Ideje lefeküdni! Férfi: Pillanat! Épp egy indián asszonyt ölök meg!'' '(katona hangon): Ezt neked, pogány ringyó! (indiány asszony hangon): Ne, ne! ... Ptyú! Ptyú! '''Nő: Ő és az ő Történelmi Miniatűrjei. A férjem nagyon unta a munkáját és semmire sem akarta költeni a pénzét. De mindig is szerette a történelmet. Aztán hallottam, hogy felnőtt férfiak szeretnek játékkatonákkal játszani! Férfi: A háború annyira érdekes! A történelmi miniatűrökkel hitelesen rekonstruáltam a Könnyűlovasság támadását, utána az indiánok áttelepítését! Tizenöt különböző csata pontos mását készítettem el, emellett kiképző táborokat, hadifogoly táborokat és munkatáborokat! Most már minden időmet kiteszi, hogy játékkatonákat festek és gyűlésekre megyek! Ptyú! Férfi 2: Történelmi Miniatűrök. Azonnal gyűjthetőek és nagyon értékesek. Csak $19.99-t kell fizetnie 37 hónapon át, hogy megkapja a kezdőcsomagot, amivel tetszése szerinti csatát rekonstruálhat. Mutassa meg, hogy nem tud megbirkózni a jelen problámáival - játssza el a múlt nagy mészárlásait! Nő: A csaták felelevenítése a házasságnak is jót tesz! A férjem egyik este Custer Generális, a másikon meg Napóleon. Szombatonként'' ("ázsiai" hangon)'' egy kambodzsai falusi vagyok,'' (normális hangon) ő pedig egy GI, aki magáévá tesz. '''Férfi': (nevetve) Aztán megölöm! Férfi 2: Történelmi Miniatűrök. Nem játékok - nagyon értékes, gyűjthető , 5 centis ónötvözetből készült hadsereg modellek! Egy kihagyhatatlan hobbi! Commando Pest Eradication Commando Pest Eradication Bemondó: Délelőtt 9 óra volt. A telefon csengett. telefoncsörgés Kommandós: Kártevő-irtó Kommandó! Egy bogarat látott a gyereke almáján? Vörös kód, fiúk! Találtunk egy élőt! Bemondó: Akárcsak a világ többi részét, az Ön otthonát is megfertőzték a nemkívánatos férgek. A Kártevő-irtó Kommandó hadat üzen a természetnek, így Önnek már nem kell. helikopter hangja Kommandós: Helló, asszonyom. Nő: Hála az égnek, hogy itt vannak! Láttam egy bogarat a konyhában! Kommandós: Helyesen cselekedett, asszonyom. Innen már átvesszük. Minden rendben lesz. lövések hangja Bemondó: A Kártevő-irtó Kommandó csakis a leghalálosabb vegyszereket használja, hogy megszabadítsa az otthonát a nemkívánt létformáktól. A csapatunk hivatásos, harcedzett tagokból áll, akik tudják, hogy kell gyorsan úrrá lenni egy zűrös szituáción. Miután sikeresen letaroltuk Vietnámot, az otthoni front felé fordultunk - az Ön otthonának frontja felé! Katona: Uram, a konyhában kézben tartjuk a helyzetet, de ezt találtuk! babasírás Kommandós: Jézus! Ez meg mi az ördög? Nő: Az a lányom! Kommandós: Nekem inkább vietkongnak tűnik! lövés "Johnny Comes Marching Home" zene a háttérben Bemondó: Kártevő-irtó Kommandó. Mindent megölünk, ami él és mozog, így Ön biztonságban érezheti magát. Ez háború a természettel - és ezúttal mi nyerünk. Crazy Cock Crazy Cock klasszikus zene Nő: Milyen egy IGAZI gentleman? Kedves, udvarias, állja a szavát. Jól öltözött és tisztelettel bánik a nőkkel. jazz zene Nő: Most itt egy új klub a gentlemanek részére Las Venturasban! Gentleman szeretne lenni? Bókoljon egy hölgynek úgy, hogy $20-okat tömköd a bugyijába a Crazy Cockban! Váú! rockzene Nő: Ma este, és minden este a szerencséje a Crazy Cockban van, ahol a hölgyek szépek és óhh! Nagyon barátságosak. Candy: Gyertek, fiúk. Épp ilyen gentlemanekre várok. Nő: Így van, Candy szeretne pénzért maszturbálást színlelni hogy annak érezzétek magatokat, amik nem vagyok: nőfalóknak! Ez a gentleman választása. És egy hölgy mindig szereti, ha észreveszik. Férfi: Juhé! Didkók! Mi lehetne még gentlemanesebb, mint szilikon melleket bámulni, miközben a feleség nyerőgépekkel játszik? Candy: Semmi. Férfi 2: Konferenciára jöttem. Mi legyen a kollégáimmal? Candy: Mindőtöknek különleges élményben lesz része, egymás után. Csak fizessétek meg. Nő: Igen, hozza el az ügyfeleit is! Hiszen miután látták milyen részeg, és hogy beindul egy pár hamis dinnye láttán, biztosan komolyan fogják önt venni üzleti ügyekben. Melyik gentleman ne tenné? klasszikus zene Nő 2: Tanulja meg, hogy kell egy nővel bánni... Nő: CSAKIS a Crazy Cockban! Gentlemanként ez feladata. Creative Plastic Surgery Fájl:GTASACom18_Creative_Plastic_Surgery.ogg Nő: Szép vagy, de legyünk őszinték - nem vagy tökéletes. És ez nagyon nem amerikai. Mi elsők vagyunk mindenben: sport, politika, gazdaság, munkanélküliség, degeneráltság! Los Santos a szépség és csillogás otthona az egész világ számára! Nőj föl a társadalom elvárásaihoz! Játszd a szereped! A tested egy műalkotás - ne hagyd befejezetlenül! Ideje a Kreatív Plasztikai Műtétnek! Olyan feszes lesz az arcbőröd, mint egy dob! Ipari pumpával szívjuk ki a zsírt a testedből! Növeld az önbizalmad hamis mellekkel! Make sure people know what you’re all about! Vállalkozóbb szellemű vagy? Miért nem csináltatsz még egy orrot, vagy három mellet? Tudod, mennyire szeretik a férfiak a melleket! Képzeld el, hogy beindulnának a tőgyekre! Férfi: A feleségem mindig problémázott, hogy csak ő dolgozik. Kilenc hónap terhesség, a fájdalmas műtét... nem igazságos, hogy az én mellbimbóim feleslegesek!*1 Ezért volt Kreatív Plasztikai Műtétem. Most már van tőgyem! A fiam szophatja a tőgyem, amíg a meccset nézem! A haverok is szeretik a kocsmában! Nő 2: A férfiak sosem bámultak kéjesen a fenekemre. Aztán egy farkat operáltattam rá. Most pedig az emberek folyton csak azt bámulják! Nő: Beauty is not skin deep.*2 Még annál is kevesebb. Kreatív Plasztikai Műtét. Érd el a saját utópiád! Megjegyzések: *1 A Vice Cityben is van egy reklám, amiben a férfi mellbimbó mibenlétét boncolgatják.'' ''*2''' A szépség szlogenje a "beauty is only skin deep" (A szépség a külsőségeken múlik) mondás kifordítása. Így a jelentése: " A szépség nem 'a külsőségeken múlik", de a következő mondat szójátéka a deep eredeti jelentésére, a mélységre utal: ''A Szépség nem bőr-mélységű. Még annál is kevesebb." Emellett van ilyen kozmetikai cég is: Skin Deep. '' Crimson Executive Spouse Indemnity Services ''Crimson Házastárs Kártérítő Végrehajtó Szolgáltatások Crimson Executive Spouse Indemnity Services nászinduló Férfi (visszaemlékezés): Amíg a halál el nem választ... Férfi: Óh, olyan, mintha csak tegnap történt volna. Jennifer olyan szép volt... tudtam, hogy örökre szeretni fogom. És akkor... a kanyonban vezetett és kimentek a fékjei. Fékcsikorgás, ütközés Férfi: Továbbléptem, és újraházasodtam egy nálam kétszer fiatalabb lánnyal. Ó, istenem, imádom dugni őt! zene Férfi: Újrakezdtem az életem a Crimson Házastárs Kártérítő Végrehajtó Szolgáltatásokkal. Az élet bizonytalan és nem tudhatod, mikor távozik el a feleséged. Crimson hatalmas életbiztosítást fizetett a feleségemre. Habár nem kaphatom vissza őt, de lehet egy második otthonom. Férfi 2: Teljesen letörtem, amikor megtudtam, hogy a feleségem megcsal. De még jobban, amikor a vonat alá esett! (begyakorolt hangon) Én nem voltam a közelben, ezt a telefonhívásaim is bizonyítják. (rendes hangon) Az életem örökre megváltozott. Órákig nem tértem magamhoz. Szerencsére egy héttel előtte találkoztam Crimsonnal. Crimsonnak köszönhetően megnagyobbíthattam a péniszem és most már sokkal magabiztosabb vagyok a nőkkel. Köszönöm, Crimson! Férfi 3: A Crimson Tervezd a Jövőt szolgáltatásért hívja a 1-866-505-CRIM számot. DeKoch Diamonds DeKoch Ice Diamonds Férfi: A kapcsolatok örökkévalónak tűnnek. Nő: Seggfej! Mit csináltál a húgommal a jakuzziban?!? Férfi: Kiengetem a nyomást. Nő 2 (suttog): Jég... Férfi: Kussoltasd el a ribancot.. jéggel. Nő 2 (suttog): Jég... Férfi: A gyémánt örökké tart, de a kapcsolatod nem biztos. A gyémánt szerelem. Kőkemény. Befagyott idő. Szerencsére a legtöbb nő felszínes és anyagias. Nő 2 (suttog): Jég... Nő: Egy gyémánt? Hát tényleg szeretsz! Férfi: Semmi sem fejezi ki jobban a szerelmet, mint egy szénrög, amit éhbérért bányásznak Angolában. Nő: Már nem is tudom, miért haragudtam rád. Leszopjalak? Férfi: Szenvedély. Megvásárolható. És túlárazható. Jég. Elérhető és nagyon drága. Nő 2 (suttog): Jég... Férfi: ...a DeKoch Diamondsnál. Dreammakers DreamMakers Bemondó: Vinewood! Sztárok! Sportautók! Éjszakai klubok! Siker! Nem jönnek össze egy nap alatt. Vagy mégis? A nemzetközi filmsztár szeretne lenni, alulról kell kezdenie. Itt jövünk mi a képbe! Mi a Dreammakersnél megmutatjük Önnek az utat a siker felé. Kelet-európai színi oktatóink megtanítják az alapokat, ami a szórakoztatóipari felvételihez szükséges! fényképező hang Férfi 1: Phillip vagyok. Szeretem másnak tettetni magam. A Dreammakers segített elérni a célomat. Néhány intenzív színészlecke után.. minden nap emberek ezrei előtt játszhatok a Glory Hole Theme Parkban. fényképező hang Nő 1: Azért fordultam a Dreammakerhez, mert a Broadwayen akartam táncolni. Megtanítottak, hogy használjam ki természetes adottságaimat a sikerhez! Azóta minden este pénzért táncolok! Minden táncért egy dollárt kapok! Megcsináltam! A szórakoztatóiparban vagyok! Bemondó: Ha tényleg akarja, tudni kell, hogy meg kell fizetnie a legjobb oktatókat és a karrier tanácsadást. Segítünk, hogy megtalálja magát a siker felé vezető úton! Férfi 2: Öhm.. kövér és unalmas vagyok, nincsenek saját öteleteim. Bemondó: Tökéletes! Miért nem lesz filmproducer? Nő 2: Vonzó vagyok, de alig tudok olvasni. Bemondó: A csúcsra fogod kefélni magad! Kezdje most! Csak $45,000-ért a Dreamakers elindít a siker felé! Hívjon ma! Epsilon Program Kevesebbet Istennek, többet neked Epsilon Program #2 (Less For God, More For You) Chris: Aggódsz, hogy senki sem szeret? Mi ellátunk barátokkal. (Tény!) Kifflom. Én vagyok a tiszteletre méltó Chris Formage. Ne sóvárogj többé a szomszéd seggére. Az Epsilon Program összegyűjti az összes vallás kényelmes részét, ami egyedülállóan amerikai: (Tény!) drága, nem válogat és teljesen értelmetlen. (Tény!) És - szemben más vallásokkal - nálunk csak 8.75% az egyházi tized (adó). Kevesebbet az Istennek és többet neked. Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy elolvasod és elfogadod az Epsilon Röpiratot és a Világegyetem titkai megnyílnak előtted.. Hívd a következő számot: 1-866-FUN-CULT Válaszokat akarsz? Epsilon Program #1 (Do You Want Answers) Férfi: Miért beszélnek a fák? Nő: Miért vannak dinoszauruszok? Fiú: Miért halnak meg értelmetlenül az emberek? Férfi 2: Van más értelmes élet is az univerzumban? Nő 2: Miért kell monogámnak lennem? Chris: Válaszokat akarsz? Irodalomban és filozófiában kerested az értelmet? Éveken át az ember a történelem lapjait vizsgálta megvilágosodást keresve. Végre, itt vannak a válaszok. Az Epsilon Programnál tudjuk, hogya vallás mély személyes élmény. Csatlakozz hozzánk és elhozzuk neked a fényt. Kifflom. Én vagyok a tiszteletre méltó Chris Formage. Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy elolvasod és elfogadod az Epsilon Röpiratot és a Világegyetem titkai megnyílnak előtted. Az Epsilon Program. Ezúttal, Isten, ez személyes. Tudomány? Epsilon Program #3 (Science Is A Lie) Chris: Hadd kérdezzek valamit. Látott már valódi dinoszauruszt? Persze hogy nem. És soha nem is fog. Tény! Mivel soha nem is léteztek, és a tudomány...(nevet) .. a tudomány hazugság. Hiszen, látott már valaha is egy spermát? Mind megpróbáltuk. Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy elolvasod és elfogadod az Epsilon Röpiratot és a Világegyetem titkai megnyílnak előtted. Ezt életet megváltoztató élmény. Minden halálfélelme semmivé lesz. Az Epsilon Program. Ezúttal, Isten, ez személyes. Eris Pump Up Eris Pump Up Shoes Nő: Pumpáld! Férfi: A levegőben futok! A felhőkön járok! Nem edzek. Nő: Nem érdekel... pumpáld! pumpálás, robbanás Nő: (kéjes sóhaj) Férfi: Kemény pénzt fizettem ezekért a hihetetlenül hi-tech poliészter cipőkért, hogy a plázában mászkálhassak és még több sportcuccot vehessek, amikben nem is fogok sportolni! Nő: Pumpáld! Férfi: Többet akarok az élettől. Sokkal többet!'' I need get high, really high! '' High on air! pumpálás, robbanás Férfi: Oh igen! Ezek az Eris cipők tényleg feldobnak! Férfi 2: Így van! Végre vehet egy kis levegőt! A sport és marketing tudománya létrehozta a cióőt, ami pumpál! Hülyeségnek hangzik? És ha azt mondom, az Eris Pump-up 300%-kal növeli a játékteljesítményedet? Férfi: De nem is játszom! zene leáll Nő: Játszanod kell! Légy győztes! Férfi 2: Pumpálj és zsákolj! pumpálás, scratchelés Férfi: Oh igen! Nő: Istenem, milyen hatalmas cipők! Férfi 2: Másodperceket faraghatsz a személyes rekordodból! Férfi: Oh igen! Eszerint egy nap még többször kiverhetem? Nő: Pumpáld... Férfi 2: Természetesen! Ötször több alkalommal! Mert a levegőben fogsz járni! Miután felpumpáltad a cipődet, sokkal atletikusabbnak fogod érezni magad, automatikusan lefogysz és hi-technek érezheted magad! Mint egy sztár sportoló! A sztár te vagy! Nő: Most már győztes vagy! Levegővel a cipődben! Férfi: Most már felérek a csillagokig! Felfújtad az egómat! pumpálás Nő: Pumpáld! Férfi 2: Pumpáld fel! Eris-szel! Executive Intruder Extermination Services Executive Intruder Extermination Service Bemondó: Az ön háza az ön vára, és mint minden várnál, aggasztó, hogy megpróbálják megrohamozni a kapukat. De ennek vége. Az Executive Intruder Extermination Services biztosítja, hogy ön egy erődben élhessen, aggodalmak nélkül. Zene: az Evacuator reklámjában is hallható, amikor Tim azt mondja: "Öljünk a gyerekekért. Férfi: Mindig tudtam, hogy a bosszúálló, másokat hátbaszúró viselkedésemmel sikeres leszek. De ennek ára van. A pénz szabadságot ad - szabadságot, hogy féljek attól, amitől normális embernek nem kell tartania. Amikor lejmolni jönnek vagy csak kopogni, külső segítséghez fordulok. Bemondó: Az otthonát csakis a legjobb biztonsági eszközökkel védjük. Szögesdrót. Dobermanok. Aknák. Éjjellátó. És mozgásérzékelők. Ha egy idegen vagy egy nemkívánatos rokon mégis bejutna, minden ajtaját bedrótozzuk bombával. Nő: De mi van, ha a gyerekeimnek iskolába kell mennie? Bemondó: A gyermekei részére golyóálló mellényt biztosítunk és ha állami iskolába járnak, kábítópisztolyt és buzogányt is. Ha ön sikeres, nem szereti, ha zargatják. Nő: Lemészárlok mindenkit, aki csak gondol arra, hogy bántalmazza a családom! Az Executive Intruder Extermination Services elvégzi helyettem a munkát. Bemondó: Hívjon még ma az ingyenes bemutatóért! A világ egy veszélyes hely - de nem kell, hogy önnek is az legyen. eXsorbeo eXsorbeo Bemondó: Egy ősi időtöltés cyber-optic köntösben! Fiú: Anya, nézd! Magammal játszok! Kórus: eXsorbio! Bemondó: (felváltva tisztán, és effektezett hanggal) Megérkezett a kézben tartott játékélmény! Bemondó: eXsorbeo Game System tökéletesen a tenyeredbe simul. Többórás szórakozást biztosít! Fiú: Anya, nézd! Magammal játszok! Bemondó: Ha egyszer felfedezted az akciódús eXorbeot, többé nem tudod abbahagyni! Kórus: eXsorbeo! Bemondó: Vidd magaddal újdonsült szenvedélyedet mindenhova! A három színű kijelző olyan, mint a valóság! Bemondó: Játsz olyan játékokkal, mint a "Reggeli Rakétaválság".. Bemondó: .. Szabadítsd ki a rabokat!... Bemondó: ..az "Harc az Egyszemű Szörnnyel"... Bemondó: ... Fénykardvívás... Bemondó: .."Slicc" és "Spricc"... Bemondó: .. Golyózás.. Bemondó: "Végzetes bűn" és "Zsebhoki". De vigyázat! Lehet, hogy megvakulsz! Fiú: Ó! Lemerült az elem! És a kezem is fáj! Kórus: eXsorbeo! Bemondó: Vagy csatlakozz az eXorbeoddal privát kardcsatákhoz! Fiú: Vajon apa még mindig játszik vele? Bemondó eXsorbeo! Kezdődjék a játék! Kórus: eXsorbeo! Focari Film Fokari Film Nő: Úgy hiányzik a kis Vincent! Szeretett baseball-ozni. Én.. én épp edzésre vittem. Kicsit lefoglalt, hogy a mellettem haladó pasit bámultam. gyerek nevetés Nő: Nem vettem észre, hogy kidugta a fejét az ablakon. A szőke fürtjei hullámzottak a szélben! kamion kürt, majd loccsanás Férfi: Öh.. kedvesem! Vincentnek fekete haja volt. Nő: Nem ez a lényeg. Szerencse, hogy örökbefogadtuk. Úgyhogy szerzünk helyette egy másikat. Ez az én életem és nem akarok semmit elfelejteni. Bemondó: Fontos, hogy dokumentáljuk az élet minden pillanatát. Csinálj sok képet a feleségedről. Sosem tudhatod, mikor hagy el egy másik pasiért. Fontos, hogy dokumentáld az örömöt, amíg tart. És használjon Fokari Filmet. Amikor a fia megnyeri a meccset. Amikor a lánya herpeszt kap. Fokari Film. Az emlékek örökké tartanak. Kábé. Glory Hole Theme Park Óriási Rágcsáló Disneyland paródia - az óriási rágcsáló: egér... Glory Hole Theme Park #1 (Giant Rodent) Bemondó: San Andreas nem bír betelni a Glory Hole Theme Parkkal! Kórus: Glory Hole! Barátkozz idegennel! Glory Hole! A nevét tudnod sem kell. Bemondó: A varázslat és kaland helyszíne! Mi mind beszélő rágcsálóknak öltözünk, hogy szórakoztassuk és tanítsuk a gyerekeket. És most itt van Gerry Gerbil (futóegér) is, akihez a gyerekek kötődhetnek! Gerry: Gyerekek! Gyertek játszani! Megmutatom a kiskutyákat! Gyerekek: De jó! Egy óriási beszélő rágcsáló! Nő: Menjetek gyerekek, jó móka lesz! Tudom, hogy biztonságban vannak. Gerry testhezálló latex ruhát hord. Lány: Szia anya! Elmegyünk idegenekkel szórakozni! Kórus: Glory Hole! Kicsit fáj de megéri. Bemondó: Utazz a Faúsztatón! Éld át a kalandot a lángoló sikolygépen! Glory Hole Theme Park! Mind: Glory Hole! Bemondó: Nyitva minden nap hajnali 3 óráig! Gyere és éld át a rejtélyt! ---- Incredible Voyage Glory Hole Theme Park #2 (Incredible Voyage) Bemondó: Gyere és éld át a rejtélyt! Tömeg: Glory Hole! Kórus: Glory Hole! Barátkozz idegennel! Glory Hole! A nevét tudnod sem kell. Gerry: Hűtsd le magad a vízisport parkban! Jól fogtok szórakozni velem! Sosem felejtitek el és évekig fogtok róla beszélni. Különösen a terápiás beszélgetéseken... Bemondó: A varázslat és a kaland helyszíne! Kórus: Glory Hole! Nő: Hagyjatok nyugton vásárolni és zsírleszívást csináltatni! Gerry: Ki áll készen a hihetetlen Futóegér Utazásra? Fiú: Gerry! Mi is jöhetünk? Gerry: Ezt az utazást egyedül kell csinálnod. Sötét és ijesztő lehet, de ő (a kislány) csinosan van öltözve. Kórus: Glory Hole! Kicsit fáj de megéri. Lány: Miért van az a lyuk a falon? Gerry: Csak várd ki a végét! El leszel ragadtatva tőle! (motyog: Franc ebbe a ...) Kórus: '''Glory Hole! '''Bemondó: Glory Hole Theme Park! Nyitva minden nap hajnali 3 óráig! Grin Grin üvegcsörömpölés Chris: Anya, Josh összetörte a vodkásüveget az éjjeliszekrényeden! Josh: Chris csinálta! Anya: Kis szarosok! Kinyírlak titeket! Férfi: Családot nevelni a külvárosban nem egyszerű. Főleg, ha egy menő szingli nő volt a saját városi beékelt területével. A mindennapos stresszel nehéz fenntartani egy szerető szexuális kapcsolatot a férjével és szembesül a késztetéssel, hogy megölje a gyerekeit. Anya: Szeretem a családom! Mit csináljak? Férfi: Néha kell egy segítő kéz. Küldje a megfelelő üzenetet az értékekről és karakterről Grinnel. Grin visszaállítja az agya kémiai folyamatait egy tökéletesen biztonságos módon. Zene: hasonlít a '''Flip Fantasy'-ra a Cantaloop-tól.'' Anya: Utáltam az életem. Most szeretem a kocsimat. Ahelyett, hogy a barátaimmal lógnék, inkább a házon dolgozom. A világ kétpólusú, akárcsak én! Grin az egyenlítőn tart. Primitív, napos és mindig forró. Férfi: Grin! A tudomány tudományosan alkotta, hogy feloldja a szorongást, depressziót és az önbizalom hiányt, ami külvárosban kezdett új életből fakad. Biztonságos és nem okoz függést! Végülis, mi okozhatna függést egy gyógyszernél, amitől mindig jó érzi magát? Ha úgy érzi, nem számít semmi, érzelemmentes és hízik - miért ne szerezné vissza az önbizalmát Grinnel? Hampshire Nannies A reklámban hallható brit srác nagyon hasonlít arra, aki a GTA Vice Cityben szerette volna elveretni magát, és a GTA III-ban egy dadust keresett, hogy tegye meg. Hampshire Nannies Nő: A legcsodálatosabb dolog, ami történt velem, hogy gyerekem született. Mikor Ken és én kijöttün ka kórházból, csak úgy ragyogtam az örömtől. De pár hónap után az újdonság elmúlt. A sikolyok! A pelenkák! Áhh.. Lássuk be: senkinek sincs ideje felnevelni egy gyereket. Férfi: A harmadik gyerekem után rájüttem: utálom a gyerekeket. De már nem lehet őket legálisan megölni! Teljesen megőrülünk tőlük! Nő: Olyan szánalmas vagyok. A gyereknevelés miatt nem járhatok többé vásárolni, se edzésekre és nem alhatok együtt a férjem barátaival. Mit csináljak? klasszikus zene, a Cavern of Sorrow reklám alatt is ez megy. Brit férfi: Önnek egy dadu kell! Minden szülőnek szüksége van segítségre. Néha éjjel-nappal! A Hampshire Nannies Limitednél a dadusainkat csakis profik képezték. Angliában! Az ön kis aranyoskái számunkra a legfontosabbak. Ha rosszalkodna, megfelelően megbüntetjük őket. Semmi "menj a sarokba" szarság. Klasszikus angol mentalitással neveljük fel őket: latint tanítunk nekik és félholtra verjük őket egynemű környezetben! A fegyelem egy birodalmat adott nekünk! És mi a fontosabb - az Ön boldogsága, vagy a gyermeke jövője? Hívja a Hampshire Nanniest még ma! Mondja velem: Nő: Kell egy dadus. Férfi: Dugom a dadust! Brit férfi: Így van! Kell egy dadus! Hampshire Nannies! Helmutshine Perfume (Note-Sweet merciful crap, this one is hard to recap. The whispering may be a spoof of mind control- your local conspiracy-minded crazy guy can tell you all about how "Alice in Wonderland" ("I’m the White Rabbit") was used by CIA brainwashers.) Helmut Schein (sound of waves crashing) Woman (whispers): It’s me. Woman: Tomorrow, I will dream in green, yellow oceans, and froth on the beach. Woman (whispers): It’s me. I’m an individual. Woman: There’s love Woman (whispers): It’s me Woman: Beauty Woman (whispers): Woman: Meaning Woman (whispers) Woman: Hope Woman (whispers) Woman: I need designer perfume. Woman (whispers): It’s me Woman: Shine. By Helmutshine. Helmutshine is a fantasy. Helmutshine is a spectacle. Helmetshine is you. Multiple voices: Is you. Is you. Woman: If you desire Woman (whispers): I think I'm ready Woman: I'm an individual. What is love? Woman (whispers): I need love. Woman: The space between your ears Many voices: Advertising. People on beaches. Children. Woman (whispers): Let the children die. Woman: Tomorrow, I’m the White Rabbit Woman: What’s your name again? Woman (whispers): Desire. Woman: I’m black and white. Woman (whispers): Shine. Own it. Mystic. Pure. It's me. Woman: You’re beautiful. That’s enough. Woman: Shine. By Helmutshine. Herr Gruber's Spa Herr Gruber's Spa Doctor: Zay say beauty is skin deep. But vat about ze energy? (sound of whip) Doctor: I have inflicted a lot of pain in my time. And some of it vas really beautiful. Woman: For those who know what it takes to be really beautiful, Herr Gruber’s Spa. Doctor: You are nothing! Do vat I say! Woman: After running residential facilities in Germany, Switzerland, and then Brazil for many years, the renowned German beautician, scientist, and disciplinarian has come to San Andreas. At Herr Gruber’s Spa, you’ll be taken to a whole new level. (sound of whip) Doctor: Have you not read ze book? (sound of whip) Doctor: Strength, good! Veakness, bad! Bad bad bad!! Woman: We won’t pretend it doesn’t hurt, but these days, beauty is worth fighting for. Doctor: Oh, you vant a potato. You are less zan a potato! Less! Less! (sound of woman groaning and crying) Woman: Who needs dignity when you’re thin? You’ll never see people so skinny, happy, and undignified as when they leave our spa. Herr Gruber’s Spa. Indítványok (Propositions) Proposition 421 (Öljük meg a dohányosokat) Proposition 421 Nő: Bárcsak ne ilyen volna a világ... Férfi: Rá kéne gyújtanom (öngyújtó hangja) Nő 2: Hé! Tegye azt el! Nő: ...hanem inkább ilyen... Férfi: Rá kéne gyújtanom (öngyújtó hangja) Nő 2: Gyilkos! Nekem gyerekeim lehetnek egyszer! (lövés hangja) Nő: A dohányzás öl. Hacsak nem Ön öl előbb. Ha egy dohányos közelében van, Ön meg FOG halni. A dohányosok talán nyugodtank és vidámnak tűnnek, de ezt ne higgye el. Szavazzon igennel a 421-es indítványra! Legyen mindenhol tilos a dohányzás - még az otthonokban is és legyen legális a becsületes polgároknak megölni mindenkit, aki dohányzik. Éljünk egy dohányzásmentes világban! A tiltás működik, bizonyítsuk be. Lépjünk feljebb a táplálékláncon. Füstöljük ki a füstölőket - szavazzon igennel a 421-es indítványra! ---- Proposition 602 (Tömegközlekedés megszüntetése) Proposition 602 Autódudák hangja Férfi: Észrevette, hogy a közlekedés egyre rosszabb? A munkába járás egyre hosszabb és hosszabb a közlekedési dugók miatt? Ez nem az Ön hibája! Ez valaki más hibája! Megunta nézni a busszal utazók kiváltságát, hogy szabadon mehetnek a buszsávban? Szavazata megváltoztathatja San Andreas közlekedését. Szavazzon igennel a 602-es indítványra! A buszsávok megnyitásával és a vasútvonalak leburkolásával szinte átREPÜL a városon! Az embereknek nincs joga az olcsó tömegközlekedéshez. Az Alkotmány nagyon tisztán fogalmaz ez ügyben. Ne feledje, a tömegközlekedés csak egy kis lépésre van a Kommunizmustól. 602-es indítvány. Szavazzon igennel! Csak Önön múlik. Elhúzó autó hangja ---- Proposition 832 (B.I.G.O.T.) Proposition 832 Autódudák hangja Férfi: Nem talál parkolóhelyet? A boltban hosszabbak a sorok a kasszánál? Tizenkilenc millió illegális bevándorló él az országban, a legtöbb itt, San Andreasban. (A háttérben az "America the Beautiful" szól) A szervezetünk, a Ban Immigration Green Cards Outright Today (Tiltsuk a Bevándorlók Zöldkártyáinak Jogait Ma). Őrizzük meg a status quo-t a mi érdekünkben. Szavazzon igennel a 832-es indítványra! Az iIllegális bevándorlók fontos munkát végeznek: csomagolnak a boltokban, gondozzák a gyepet, de meg kell tanulniuk, Amerika nem az alamizsnák országa. Ha illegálisan vannak itt, jogaik sincsenek! Nincs státuszuk! Nincs reményük! És örüljenek, hogy itt lehetnek! Így mindenki nyer. Ha zöldkártyát kapnak, hamarosan olyanok lesznek, mint mi: kövérek, boldogtalanok, és túl lusták, hogy elvégezzék az alantas munkákat. Szavazzon igennel a 832-es indítványra! Intergalactic Wrestling Title Championship Intergalactic Wrestling Title Championship Inversion Therapy Inversion Therapy Darius: Üdvözlöm! Mitől fél? Magasság? Repülés? Paralízis? Bármi legyen is az, ideje szembesülni vele. Üdvözlöm, én Darius Fontaine vagyok, az Inversion Therapy megalapítója. Évek óta segítünk pácienseinknek szembesülni legmélyebb és legsötétebb félelmeikkel, és folytathatták életüket. Hallgassák csak: Férfi: Nekem... nekem nagyon sötét gondolataim voltak. Én... én együtt akartam aludni anyámmal. Most, hogy megtettem, már nem akarom többé. Darius: Hihetetlen! De működik! Ez az Inversion Therapy! Fél, szembesül, megtesz, legyőz! Érti? Hallgassunk egy másikat: Nő: Oké, én attól féltem, hogy a gyerekeim megsérülnek. Ezért leszúrtam őket. Nem is fájt annyira. Igen, és most már nem félek semmitől. Darius: Egy ÚJABB élet megmentve! (kacaj) Az Inversion Therapy működik! Ha félelme van, ideje túllépni rajta. Darius Fontaine vagyok, hívjon még ma! Megváltoztatom az életét - ígérem! Hívja az 1-866-FACE-FEAR számot. Janus Janus Janus a római mitológiában egy kétarcú istennő. A Közép-Nyugat az USA egy területe, ahonnan a rádiók szövegét író Lazlow Jones is származik. Nő: Legyünk őszinték egy percre - nagyon őszinték. Azért jöttél a nyugati partra, mert menekülsz valami elől. Mindenki így van ezzel. Lássuk be - a Közép-Nyugaton mindenki idióta! Ezért van gyorsan növekvő népességünk, erős gazdaságunk, és ezért nincs se kultúránk, se történelmünk. Régen csak egy pöcs voltál. De ideköltöztél, és hirtelen vagány lettél! San Anderasban az lehetsz, aki akarsz lenni. Változtasd meg a neved! Törj be a köztudatba! Hazudd a korodat! Alapíts saját vallást! Hívd magad színésznek és pincérkedj! Ez itt mind nem számít. Mindenki ezt csinálja! Amíg... ... egy régi barát, vagy a család nem jön látogatóba. Janus megérti. Talán ideje, hogy személyiséget változtass! Ne hagyd, hogy a rossz emlékek elrontsák a fedősztoridat! Megtanítunk mindent, amivel gyorsan elidegenítheted a családodat. Sosem fognak újra meglátogatni. Válassz a fura vallások listájából, ahol el kell égetni dolgokat, gyerekdalokat kell énekelni visszafelé, és tele van TV-s áhitattal. Választunk neked valakit egy másik rasszból, vagy másik életformából, akit lelki társadnak hívhatsz. És az étkezési szokásod is Csendes lesz. Az emberek azért jönnek San Andreasba, mert menekülnek a múltjuk elől. Mi segítünk gyorsan elvágni a kötelékeket a barátoktól és a családtól. Janus - ideje kitalálni az új énedet. Join the Military Join The Military Bemondó: Egy hivatás, ami élethosszig tart! Egy hivatás, ahol mindig a győztes csapatban vagy! Hasznosítsd a képességeidet - a hadseregnél! repülőgép Férfi 1: Egy utcai bandában voltam, emberekre lőttem és drogoztam. Most végre lett belőlem valami. Embereket ölök és drogozok a CIA kedvéért. Bemondó: Ebben a szakmában nem csak magadnak segítesz - az egész országnak segítesz. Csak a hadsereg neveli a tinédzsereket felelősségre: atomtengeralattjáró vezetésével, tank manőverezéssel, vagy nagy hatósugarú robbanóanyagok ledobásával. Változtass magadon - a hadseregben! repülőgép Férfi 2: Fősulira jártam és folyton értelmetlen veszekedésbe keveredtem, mert nem értettem a ködös elképzeléseket és világnézeti dolgokat. Meguntam azon mérgelődni, hogy kinek van igaza. Szóval kicsapattam magam és besoroztak. Most már tudom, hogy nekem van igazam - a seregben! Bemondó: Tanulj önbizalmat! Férfi 3: Arról fantáziáltam, hogy más embereket szúrok le. Most megtehetem a hazámért! Bemondó: Éld a katonai életet! Minden nap van váratlan üresedés! Igazából én is azon gondolkodom, hogy feladom a jól fizetett voiceover hangszínész állásomat, hogy beálljak a seregbe, ahol egy csomó szexuálisan zavart bőrfejű kiabál rám! Izgalmakat akarok - és mi lehetne izgalmasabb, mint ahogy összeszarod magad, miközben lelőnek a dzsungel közepén? Jobb mint egész nap itt ülni ebben a kis szobában! Légy az első - fordítsd meg az életed! A hadseregben! Kilimanjaro Kilimanjaro 1. Kilimanjaro #1 Férfi: Kilimanjaro! Nő: Nincs nagyobb. Ön akkora, mint egy hegy! Most öltözzön is annak! Szerezze vissza az önbizalmát és szabadságát, hogy újra ehessen! Amikor kicsi volt, anyukája olyan ruhákat adott önre, amikbe belenőhet. Itt is erről van szó. Férfi: Kilimanjaro! Nő: Mert a nő szereti a szerelem ürügyeit. Ha az evés önnek kilenc utat jelent a büfébe, ha a kondizás a távirányító felemelését jelenti, ha a szerelmeskedés három hotdog elfogyasztását jelenti, ha a mellei nagyobbak, mint a feleségéé, akkor ne sétáljon - és főleg ne fusson -, hanem vezessen... a Kilimanjaroba! Férfi: Kilimanjaro! Nő: Van ruhánk a számára! A ház körül viselhető rugdalózóktól (?) az irodában hordható túlméretezett hawaii ingekig és rugalmas nadrágokig - nincs ennél jobb! Nincs ennél nagyobb! Kilimanjaro! A ruhabolt hatalmas embereknek! Ünnepeljünk diétamentes napot! A kövérség felszabadítása itt van! A Kilimanjaronál! Férfi: Kilimanjaro! Nő: Azért dolgozunk, hogy kielégítsük az étvágyát - az Önét! ---- Kilimanjaro 2. Kilimanjaro #2 Nő: A szabadság napja itt van. A történelem folyamán csak a legnagyobb és a legerősebb élte túl. Nagynak lenni azt jelenti, hogy sikeres vagy, és a nők szeretik a nagy férfiakat. Férfi: Kilimanjaro! Nő: És sikeres emberként szeretné kényelmesen érezni magát, ha leül enni. Férfi: Kilimanjaro! Nő: Ruházat a nagyobb embereknek! Ne kössön megy a társadalom, hamis gyógyszerek, és a média, melyek egészségtelenül a soványságra teszik a hangsúlyt. Clothes for the bigger man! Don’t be bound by society, bogus medicine, and the media with their unhealthy focus on being skinny! Ne erőltesse magát bele egy XXX-es ruhába. Unja már, hogy kötözött sonkának érzi magát a 48-as farmerjában? Elega van a kényelmetlenségből? Férfi: Kilimanjaro! Nő: Kilimanjaro! A ruhabolt hatalmas embereknek! Azért dolgozunk, hogy kielégítsük az étvágyát - az Önét! Férfi: Kilimanjaro! Law Law (AO-440) Law #1 Bemondó: Néha a törvény önmagában nem elég. Ügyvéd 1: Iktattad a McPherson ügy idézését? Ügyvéd 2: Áh, nem volt sürgős. Egy AO-440-est iktattam. Ügyvéd 1: AO-440?!? Ügyvéd 2: Tudom, tudom. Aztán bevásárolni mentünk ezekkel a léhűtőkkel... Ügyvéd 3: Van valakinél egy tűzőgép? Van egy csomó nyomtatványom és nagy itt a huzat! Bemondó: Law. Mert a papírmunka drámai. Kapd el a Weazelen, mielőtt ez kap el téged! ---- Law (Megváltozott) Law #2 Bemondó: Egy új, energikus show a Weazelen, Ahol a törvény a dráma, és a dráma a törvény. Nő: Mi a fenének mentél jogi iskolába? Férfi: Nem változtam! Mindig is nagyon versenyképes és felületes voltam! Van egy fogyatékos fivérem és úgy teszek, mintha nem létezne! Csak azért vettelek el, mert jók a didkóid! Bemondó: Law. Kapd el a Weazelen, mielőtt ez kap el téged! ---- Law (Kemény munka) Law #3 Bemondó: A valós kitalált dráma a törvény mögötti emberek életéről, ami megríkatta Amerikát. Ügyvéd 1: Ez a sok IF-75 olyan, mint egy kazal! És már három hónappal elmaradtunk az UCC függelék beadásával, miután először vesztettük el a nyolcadik körzeti papírmunkát! Francba! Ki kéne már vernem.. Bemondó: Law. Keményen játszanak. És keményen dolgoznak. NAGYON keményen. Kapd el a Weazelen, mielőtt ez kap el téged! Logger Logger Beer Megjegyzés: A logger "favágót" jelent Láncfűrész Bemondó: Logger. A sör, ami legvágta az erdőket. Férfi: Egzotikus import kocsim van. Egzotikus import ételeket eszek, mint a frankfurti vagy a pizza. De ha agylohasztásról van szó, hazafi vagyok. Azt a sört iszom, ami kivágta az erdőket. Favágó vagyok! És az új 80 üveges kiszereléssel megvan az estérevaló! Tegnap éjjel az ágyamba szartam és az öltözőszekrényvben vizeltem. Hé valahol Happy Hour van! Bemondó: Logger. Kihozza belőled a hazafit. Láncfűrész ---- Logger Light Logger Light Beer Nő: Azt hiszi, Ön amerikai. De úgy is iszik, mint egy amerikai? Láncfűrész Bemondó: Logger. A sör, ami kivágta az erdőket. Déli férfi: Szeretek lazítani egy kemény nap után. És szeretek keményen lazítani. Teljesen berúgva. Olyan részegen, hogy nem tudom megkülönböztetni a hugomat a feleségemtől. Na, ez poén! És a Logger Lightnak köszönhetően ezt már elhízás nélkül tehetem. Igyál többet, hízz kevesebbet. Ezt a Logger Light garantálja. A srácok először at mondták: "Nem tudtuk, hogy diétás sört iszol. Most már öltönyt fogsz hordani, és fröccsöt iszol?" Miután elmagyaráztam nekik, hogy ez könnyített alkoholizmus a hízás veszélye nélkül, ők is váltottak. Most már mind Logger férfiak (Favágók) vagyunk. Bemondó: Logger Light. Lightak vagyunk sörben, de nem léhűtőben. Láncfűrész Lustrious Az angol HAIR szó mindenféle testszőrzetre utalhat. A termék nevében a LUST a bujaságot jelenti Lustrious 1. Lustrious 1 Bemondó: Szeretnél nedves lenni? Vegyél Lustrioust. Nő: Lustrious... Férfi: Haver, folyton ezt a csávót látom, a haja csak úgy lobog utána! Szóval félrevontam és megkérdeztem: "Figyel haver, hogy lehet a hajad ilyen csicsás meg minden? Ő meg beszélt nekem a Lustiusró'. Én meg erre: "Jól van, tesó, aggyá' már kölcsön egy kicsit! Látod, az én hajam milyen színtelen, meg kihullott hátul." Mélyen a szemembe nézett és aszonta: "Figyelj, tesó, vegyél magadnak!" Nő: Lustrious... Bemondó: Ha szeretnéd, hogy a hajad selymes legyen (selymes... selymes) Lustrious. Elhozza a nedvet. Bemondó: Szeretnéd, hogy a hajad lágy legyen, bébi? Csillogjon az a szőrzet.. a nedvességtől. Ének: Csillogjon az a szőrzet.. Bemondó: Lustrious. Hajápoló termékek. A mellékhatások lehetnek: köhögés, ... , hullamerevség. Élvezd. ---- Lustrious 2. Lustrious #2 Bemondó: Selymes hajat akarsz? Vegyél Lustrioust. Nő: Lustrious... Ének (Férfi): Ott sétált, az a lány, Ilyen szép lányt nem is láttam még tán, Megláttam a haját Az egész világ legszárazabb haját...Whooh... Ének (Nő): Tuti srác, csupa kéj Mikor a fejkendőt levette, épp oly száraz volt mint én, elmentünk... Ének (Férfi): 'Elmentünk... 'Ének (Nő): 'ki a piacra... 'Ének (Férfi): ki a piacra... Ének (Együtt): ...és az első Lustriousunk vittük haza. Ááááhh.. Bemondó: Csillogjon az a szőrzet a nedvességtől! Ének: Csillogjon az a szőrze-e-et! Tudom, hogy mindkettőt akarod.. Ének (Nő): '''Szőőőrzeeet! '''Bemondó: Lustrious! Midlife Crisis Center Midlife Crisis Center lágy zene Bemondó: Vonzónak találod a lányod barátnőit, de ők úgy tekintenek rád, mint egy apára? A titkárnők a munkahelyeden inkább a macit látják benned, mint a tigrist? A kocsidban vered ki, miközben tini pop zenét hallgatsz? Tudod, hogy hamarosan meghalsz. Annyi mindent kihagytál az életben. Még nem késő változtatni. életteli zene Bemondó: Az Életközepi Válság Centerben tudjuk, milyen sikereket értél el. Miért osztanád meg másokkal? Miért nem élvezed ki, amíg lehet? Mi tart vissza? ... (szünet) A gyávaság. Mi átlendítünk a problámádon. Olyan területekre specializáltuk magunkat, mint: ingatlan, válóperes ügyvéd, domina közvetítés, plaszikai műtét, hajfestés és hajpótlás, szőrmekabátok és sok egyéb. Ugyanitt divatos ruhaszalon és sportautó kereskedés. Az Életközepi Válság Center segít újra felfedezni az életet, amg még lehet. Gyere a feleségeddel, és menj el egy sportkocsival. Amíg te kiépítetted a karriered, az ő melle megindult délnek. Hogy hagyhatod még a nyakadon a tramplit akár csak egy másodpercig is? A válasz: nem hagyhatod. Ne törődj a gyerekeiddel. Vedd magad komolyan. Gyere el az Életközepi Válság Centerbe még ma! Mike Andrews Live Yin and Yang Mike Andrews 1 Bemondó: Hamarosan a Los Santos Convention Centerben: Mike Andrews! Mike: Értsék meg, szegénynek lenni jó! Kell, hogy legyenek szegény emberek! Mi gazdagok vagyunk a Yin. Ti pedig a Yang! Szükségünk van rátok! Bemondó: Milliók életét változtatta meg a "Gazdag szegények" című könyvével. És most hallhatja őt élőben! Férfi: Mr. Andrews? Ne..nekem nagyon rosszuI alakult a sorsom, talán az állam segíthetne, hogy újra a lábamra állhassak. Mike: Ez az a fajta negatív, önző, kapzsi szöveg, ami senkinek sem segít. Az én programom megtanítja, hogy új színben lásd a világot. Ahelyett, hogy panaszkodnál a szegénységed miatt, élvezd! Nézz TV-t! Ne szavazz! Kit érdekel? Férfi: De hajléktalan vagyok! Mike: Rossz a hozzáállásod! A társadalom nem tartozik neked semmivel! A kormánynak vann jobb dolga is. Például ártatlan embereket ölni! NEked már mindened megvan, amire szükséged van, élvezd az életed! Bemondó: Nézze meg Mikeot élőben csak $200-ért. Foglalja le helyét ma! USA! USA! Mike Andrews 2 Bemondó: Hamarosan a Los Santos Convention Centerben: Mike Andrews! Mike: Szegény emberek, ne panaszkodjatok! Kezdjetek el élni! Ha meghaltok, úgysem vihetitek magatokkal a pénzt! Még én se vihetem! Bemondó: Milliók életét változtatta meg a "Gazdag szegények" című könyvével. Az egésznapos szemináriumon különböző foglalkozások lesznek: krumplisütés, kukabúvárkodás, festékszóró-szipuzás, fürdési alternatívák, gyógyszeres sütés! Mike: Hölgyem, ahelyett, hogy panaszkodik, milyen szegény, inkább élvezze! Nő: Mike, nem tudom etetni a gyerekeim! És a rezsit is be kell fizetni! Mike: Hohó, ribi! NYugodj le! Azt mondod, nem ez a legjobb ország a világon? Nő: Nem tudom... Mike: Várj! Figyelj, figyelj, - Mindenk! U - S - A! Tömeg és Mike: U - S - A! U - S - A! Bemondó: Hallgassa meg Mike kedvenc műsorait, például: Nincsenek gazdagok, A sajnálnio való gazdagok, Játssz harmonikán és Vár el kevesebbet, érj el többet! Nézze meg Mikeot élőben csak $200-ért. Foglalja le helyét ma! My Five Uncles (Valószívűleg az NBC régi sitcomjának, a 'My Two Dads' paródiája) My Five Uncles Férfi: Mi történik, ha öt partiképes agglegény életébe becsöppen egy kicsi lány? Gina: Hé! Most én jövök a fürdőben! ("közönség" nevetés) Férfi: Non-stop vidámság! "My Five Uncles." Az érzelmekkel teli sitcom. Nagybáty 1: Hé, Gina. Üdvözlünk az új otthonodban. Te itt alszol, és mi mind ott alszunk. Gina: Uhh. Nekem mindegy. Tud adni valaki egy cigit? ("közönség" nevetés) Férfi: A show, ami megmutatja, hogy a család értéke létezik a nem szokványos családokban is. (kopogás) Gina: Uhh, fiúk, mit csináltok itt bent? Nagybácsik '(együtt): Csak szőrözünk, kedves! ''("közönség" nevetés) '''Férfi: Egy teljesen új show, ami új irányba viszi a komédia műfaját! Gina: Nem értem. Miért nincs egyikőtöknek se egy rendes barátnője? ("közönség" nevetés) Férfi: És megtanulnak egy, s mást az életről és szeretetről. Nagybáty 2: Gyertek srácok, csoportos ölelés. Gina: Én egy érzelmileg elrontott árva vagyok. Én is kaphatok csoportos ölelést? Nagybáty 3: Nem, te hülye ribanc! ("közönség" nevetés) Férfi: My Five Uncles. Csütörtök esténként az LSBC-n. PSA - Közszolgálati közlemény: Autót a tinidnek Public Service Announcement Fiú: Figyeld anya, kéz nélkül! esés hangja Fiú '''(fájdalmasan): Aú! '''Anya: Ó ne, a babucikám! Mi történt? Fiú: Elvesztettem az irányítást és elestem a biciklivel. Csak a térdemet horzsoltam le egy kicsit. Nem olyan vészes. Anya: Szentséges Atya Úr Isten! A Babucikám! Ennyi. Nincs több biciklizés. Sem ma, sem holnap! Fiú: De anya, nem is fáj annyira! Szeretem a bringám! Csak elestem, előfordul néha! Anya: Elég legyen! Kapsz egy autót! Fiú: Hűű! Király!! Anya: Nem azért hoztalak világra, hogy kitegyelek mindenféle veszélynek! Tönkretettem miattad az alakom, tönkretettem apád életét a zsörtölődésemmel... Nem fogom nézni, hogy meghalsz egy ilyen elavult szerkezettel! Nem! Nem! Nem! Megvédelek, kerüljön bármibe! Ez egy anya feladata. Fiú '''(könnyek között): Szeretlek, anya! '''Anya: Tehát, kell egy autó. Jelzálogot veszünk fel a házra, vagy ami szükséges! Biztonságban akarlak tudni. És mi más lehetne biztonságosabb, mint egy többszáz lóerős sportkupé, amit vezethetsz, amikor először próbálod ki a drogokat és az alkoholt? Férfi: A kamaszévek bonyolultak és veszélyesek lehetnek. De ne legyenek halálosak! Ne hagyja a gyermekét kerékpározni! Legyen anya - ne egy gyilkos. Ez egy közszolgálati közlemény, amit a San Andreas kormányzata fizetett, a Maibatsu Cars of Americaval karöltve. Rapidite Rapidite Férfi 1: Eddig nemet változtatni évekig tartó terápiát, hónapokig tartó hormon kezelést igényelt és a végén még mindig úgy néztél ki, mint egy rossz travi. De most már előhívhatod a benned rejtőző nőt az otthonod kényelmes magányában. És ilyen gyorsan: Férfi 2: nyissz... Férfi 2 (női hangon): Látod? A Rapiditenak köszönhetően most már nő vagyok! Ez a csináld-magad nemet változtató készlet tartalmaz mindent, ami szükséges, hogy Bradből Brenda legyen egy szempillantás alatt. Csak egy nyisszantás, felvágás, kitömés és nyelés és kész is van. Végezd el a fürdőszobában, és lepd meg a családodat az új éneddel! Bemutató videó, egy rozsdás kés és érnyomó, két aszpirin ls 21 kiló ösztrogén mellékelve. Ez minden, amire szükséged van! Ha itt a változás ideje, gyorsan akarod. Rapidite - a csináld-magad nemet változtató készlet. Legyél pontosan az, aki akarsz. Redwood Cigarettes Redwood Cigarettes Férfi: Azt mondják, Los Santosban lakni olyan, mintha egy doboz cigit szívnál el egy nap. Ha ez így van, nekem is legyen beleszólásom! lónyerítés Férfi: A Redwoodot választottam. Férfi 2: Az utcán árultam a testem, hogy legyen pénzem a drogra. De már tiszta vagyok, van egy feleségem és templomba járok. Mindezt a Redwood Cigarettesnek köszönhetem. lónyerítés Nő: Néha, ha nagyon felhúzom magam, elverem a gyerekeimet bármivel, ami a kezembe kerül. Mióta kipróbáltam a Redwodst, megvan a módja, hogy naponta 20-30 alkalomal relaxálhassak. Tudom, hogy nem tesz jót nekem, de mi a fontosabb? Én vagy a gyerekeim? lónyerítés Nő 2: A stressz milliókat öl meg évente, válásokhoz, autóbalesetekhez, sőt, háborúkhoz vezet. Ha a stressz kerülget, szívj el egy Redwoodot. lónyerítés Nő 2: Redwood Cigarettes. A LS City Marathon büszke támogatója. Renegade Cologne, Sweat Cologne Cologne = kölni Renegade Nő 1'' nyög a gyönyörtől'' Nő 2 (felháborodva): Elnézést! Ez egy szupermarket! Menjenek szobára! Férfi: Nem, nem fogunk. Férfi 2: Renegade! Nő 2: Ó, Istenem! Hihetetlen szaga van! Talán én is beszállhatnék! Férfi 2: Renegade Kölni. A férfinak, aki bűzleni akar a férfiasságtól. Senki sem mondhatja meg egy renegátnak, mit csináljon. vizelés hangja Nő 3: Uram! Az a fa nem toalett! Férfi: Oh... igazán...? vizelés hangja Nő 3: Ó! Ne a cipőmre! Férfi 2: Renegade! Férfi 2: A Renegát férfi oda megy, ahova akar. Az egyén szaga, a Renegade. Nő 4: Vagy a Renegade helyett próbálja ki az Izzadságot (Sweat). lihegés Nő 4: A kölni a belső állatnak. Férfi 3 böfög Nő 4: Valódi izzadság - mert semmi sem vonzza jobban a nőket, mint egy izzadt férfi. San Andreas Telephone Az árva San Andreas Telephone #4 (Orphan) telefoncsörgés Nő: Hello? Férfi: Á, helló, én vagyok az, Jonathan. Nő: Nem ismerek semmilyen Jonathant. Férfi: Ja, ezt a nevet adták nekem az árvaházban, miután te otthagytál engem. Hogy dobhattál el magadtól? Férfi '2: Újra összehozza a családot. ''telefon tárcsázás 'Férfi '''2: San Andreas Telephone. A ''bonyolult beszélgetésekhez. ---- A volt férj San Andreas Telephone #3 (Ex Husband) telefoncsörgés '''Nő: Hello? Férfi: Lisa? Nő: Igen... Férfi: Hogy vagy, ribanc? Milyen abban a házban élni, amit együtt építettünk fel? A gyerekek szeretik nézni, ahogy az a kopasz köcsög megcsókol reggelenként? Az igazi apjukat akarják, Lisa! Férfi '2: Amikor nem tudsz ott lenni személyesen. ''telefon tárcsázás 'Férfi '''2: San Andreas Telephone. A ''bonyolult beszélgetésekhez. ---- A fiú San Andreas Telephone #2 (Son) telefoncsörgés '''Nő: Hello? Férfi: Öhm, anya? Én vagyok. Nő: Jimmy! De jó, hogy hallok felőled! Hogy vagy? Férfi: Nem jól, anya. Részegen elgázoltam egy embert, nagyon kell a pénz óvadékra. Izé.. tudnál.. öhm.. tudnál újabb jelzálogot felvenni a házra? Férfi '2: Minden nap anyák napja. ''telefon tárcsázás 'Férfi '''2: San Andreas Telephone. A ''bonyolult beszélgetésekhez. ---- A baba San Andreas Telephone (Baby) telefoncsörgés '''Férfi: Hello? Nő: Helló, Markkal beszélek? Férfi: Igeen... Nő: Én vagyok az, Shannon. Találkoztunk Jack partiján. Férfi: Igen! Hogy is felejthettem el? Váó, hogy vagy? Nem is hallottam rólad vagy .. uh.. Nő: kilenc hónapja! babasírás Nő: Hello? Férfi '2: Néhány pillanat megváltoztatja az életed ''telefon tárcsázás '''Férfi 2: San Andreas Telephone. A bonyolult beszélgetésekhez. Starfish Resort and Casino Starfish Resort And Casino Megjegyzés: a 90-es évek elején a kaszinók tényleg családbarát programokkal rukkoltak elő, hogy nagyobb közönséget vonzzanak. Apa: Ó, gyerekek, úgy néztek ki, mintha temetésre mennénk! Gyerekek: Unatkozunk, apa! Férfi: Ön megtanítja a gyermekének a nagyszerű amerikai értékeket. De megtanítja a gyermekét szórakozni? Ha soha véget nem érő családi szórakozásra vágyik, jöjjön a las venturasi Starfish Resort and Casinoba. Megérdemli ezt a fajta szórakozást! Vízicsúszdák! Lőtér! És gyerekek imádják a Kacajdómot! szórakozás hangja Férfi: Plusz nálunk vannak a legjobb játéklehetőségek. Sehol máshol nem talál ilyen játékélményt. Emellett megtaníthat pár fontos leckét gyermekeinek az igazi kapitalizmusról. zene - a Cluckin' Bell zenéje Fiú '(''sírva): Apu, elvesztettem az össes pénzem! '''Apa: Fontos leckét tanultál meg. Fiam, ideje az első öltáncodnak. Fiú '''(nevet): Király, cicik! '''Férfi: A holnap földján nincs jelentése az időnek. Ez a Starfish Resort and Casino. Anya egész éjjel játszhat a félkarú rablókkal, míg a gyerekek meglátogathatják Little Tykes Zálogházát. Anya: Hogy vagy, Cherice? Lány '(''szomorú): Becsődöltem és el kellett adnom egy vesémet. '''Anya: Az én lányom! Férfi: Ossza meg a szeretetet - a pénz szeretetét! És a Starfish Resort and Casinoé a legjobb büfé egész Las Venturasban, benne a világhírű szalonna vályú! röfögés Férfi: Starfish Resort and Casino. Ez a fajta szórakozás illegális kéne, hogy legyen! Sooth Köhögéscsillapító Sooth Cough Medicine férfi köhög Nő: Elég csúnyán köhögsz! Férfi: Igen? Na ne bassz. Nő: Tessék bébi, ezt próbáld ki. Férfi: Sooth? Nő: Igen! Sooth megszünteti a köhögést és a megfázás tüneteit. ivás hangja Férfi: Váó! Szamarakat látok! Nő: Ha ha! A szabadalmaztatott főzet összetevői: kodein, morfium és alkohol. A megfázás már a múlté! Hogy van a megfázásod? Férfi '(''részegen): Te meg ki a franc vagy? '''Nő: A feleséged, te hülye! zene (érdekesség: ez ugyanaz a zene, ami a Just the five of us reklámjában is hallható.) Férfi '''2: A Sooth villámgyorsan megszünteti a köhögést. És a gyerekek köhögésére itt a Sooth Junior, ami vidám, állat alakú dobozban kapható a gyerekek örömére. '''Fiú: Hé, ezt nézd! Én is beveszem a gyógyszert, mint apa! Ooohh... összeesik Nő: Istenem! Alig vesz levegőt! Férfi: Nem... csak.. csak a gyógyszer, ahogy hatni kezd. Férfi '''2: A köhögés a múlté, hála a Soothnak. A Soothtal elfelejti a köhögést, a nevét és hogy pontosan hova is kell menni WC-re. Legyen jobban, gyorsan - Soothtal. Sprunk Fájl:GTASACom66_Sprunk.ogg '''Férfi: Háború dúl az utcákon. szirénák hangja Férfi: A szomj háborúja! robbanás Férfi: A Sprunk megnyeri a szomj háborúját az új gránát alakú flakonokkal. Férfi 2: Hé yo, húzd ki a szeget és robbantsd le a szomjadat az vadonatúj ízrobbanással! Bumm! nagyobb robbanás Férfi: Ez a frisseség hangja! Sprunk! Lépj ki a kóla háborúból a citrom, lime, tízszeres koffein és cukor energiát adó egyvelegével! Férfi 2: Még több higany és benzol az extra pezsgésért! Férfi: Yo, ez majd feltolja a testhődet! És a buborékokat! Más üdítők széndioxiot használnak. Pssh! Mi éterrel toljuk a pezsgést! És a higanynak köszönhetően nem fogsz emlékezni semmire, ami ilyen finom lenne. Na, kapj fel egy Sprunk termonukleáris hatos csomagot, öld meg a szomjat és dobd fel a partit! Dobj a haveroknak egy Sprunkot az új gránát alakú palackban és vegyél részt a Sprunk sorsoláson, ahol egy doboz igazi gránátot nyerhetsz! Sprunk! Robbantsd le a szomjadat az vadonatúj ízrobbanással! robbanás Tropicarcinoma Tropicarcinoma Férfi: '''A Nap! Minden élet adója! A maják imádták a napot, aztán... nyom nélkül eltűntek. Ne hagyd, hogy veled is ez történjen! Tény, hogy ha sokáig vagy napon, szinte biztosan meghalsz! Minden vezető gyakorló egészségügyi szakértő egyetért abban, hogy a napsugárzás rákot okoz. És gutaütést! '''Szakértő: '''Szakértő vagyok. Kimenni a napra ugyanolyan veszélyes, mint dohányozni, vagy túl közel lakni egy atomerőműhöz. '''Szörfös srác: Ó, ne! Ne megint kemót! Férfi: Nem! Többé nem! Tropicarcinomat kapsz! Nő: Óvja magát a nap káros sugaraitól Tropicarcinomával! A kókuszolaj, cink, alumínium, bór, magnézium és más átmenetifémek egyedi egyvelege, semlegesíti a napsugarakat és kémiai védőréteget képez, ami jó hatással van a bőrre. És az I.Q-ra is! Próbáld ki a Tropicarcinomát! Férfi 2: Partiőr vagyok és imádom a Tropicarcinomát! Még a szemgolyóimat és az emésztőszervrendszeremet is bekenem. Fehér vagyok, mint a hó, és steril. Jól érzem magam, és ez a fontos! Nő 2: Egy barátom kérdezte: "minek menjek a napra, ha veszélyes és nem akarok lebarnulni se?" Én csak nevettem és nem is gondolok rá. Nő: Tropicarcinoma. Kihívás a napnak!! Ultimate Disc in the Dark Ultimate Disc In The Dark Bemondó: A sötétben csak az ösztöneidre hagyatkozhatsz.' '''Ultimate disc a sötétben! Az elektromos, stimuláló új játék, amely végigsöpört San Fierron! Az érintés nélküli érintő sport, ahol egy diszkoszt dobsz el a sötétben! '''Férfi 1': Elkaptam! Férfi 2: Ooh, kapjuk el és rúgjuk szét a seggét! Bemondó: Egy új, versenyképes sport a versenyképteleneknek! Egy agresszív, akciódús játék azoknak, akik szeretik a természetet és a szélsőségeket! Nehezebb, mint a foci! Gyorsabb, mint a rögbi! El kell dobni egy műanyag korongot, aztán elkapni! Dobj és fogj! Fuss a célba és szerezz pontot! Ultimate Disc a sötétben! Pont olyan, mint egy igazi sport, csak mi találtuk ki. És nagyszerű szociális oldala is van. Férfi 3: Ó, Istenem! Te melyik csapatban vagy? Férfi 4: Én a másik csapatban vagyok! Férfi 3: Én is! Áhh! Ezt neked, hülye! Bemondó: Ha elkapod, tudnod kell, mit csinálj vele! Néhányan küzdenek. Néhányan passzolnak. És mindenki nevet'' (Megint...).'' De rajtad áll a győzelem. Nagyszerű ürügy egy kis szórakozásra és hogy találkozz hozzád hasonló emberekkel, akiket soha többé nem látsz (..Ó, ez de gáz..). Minden este esti meccsek a San Fierro Civic Parkban. Vagy indíts saját játékot! És - mivel éjszaka van - nem ciki a vetkőzős változatot játszani! Gyere és játszd az Ultimate Disc-et a sötétben! Zebra Bar Zebra Bar (Elolvad a szádban) Zebra Bar 1 Farkasüvöltés, dobszó Nő: Valami újra éhezem. Suttogás: Zebra! Férfi: Zebra bar! Get the fever! AZ édesség, amit csupa móka kipróbálni. Félig lágy, fehér tejcsokoládé, félig sötét csokoládé. Nő: Váó! Hatalmas! Férfi 2''': És a krém töltés? '''Férfi: Az is van! Vedd a szádba! Férfi 2''' (a háttérben): Igen! '''Férfi: Bármelyik felére vágysz, fogj egy Zebra Bart, és engedd, hogy a csaokoládé elolvadjon a szádban. Farkasüvöltés Kórus: Zebra! Suttogás: Zebra! ---- Zebra Bar (Egzotikus vágyak) Zebra Bar 2 Farkasüvöltés, dobszó Nő: Valami újra éhezem. Férfi 1: Zebra! Get the fever! Férfi 2: Mindig karamellt eszek, de már valami mást szeretnék nassolni... Férfi 1: Az eleje fehér, és tiszta. Hátul sötét és pajkos. Nő: És mi van a mogyorókkal? Férfi 1: Szeretni fogod a mogyorókat! Nő '''(a háttérben): Istenem... '''Férfi 1: Melyik oldal próbálod ki először? Zebra Bar. Kielégíti az egzotikus vágyait, bármi is legyen az! Farkasüvöltés Kórus: Zebra! Férfi 1: Vedd a szádba! ---- Forrás http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/924362-grand-theft-auto-san-andreas/faqs/38300 Kategória:Szövegkönyvek Kategória:Rádió